Currently, in most lighting environments, separate light units, which have easy one-to-one connections to light switches, are applied. These environments do not allow a comfortable and centralized control, for example with remote control units, as well as an easy rendering of lighting atmospheres. However, in the foreseeable future, this will change, because networked lighting systems will become more and more widespread, which allow better solutions for energy saving, lighting atmosphere rendering, wireless remote control, and so on. Although lighting systems are more powerful than separate light units, they are also more complex, for example with regard to set up and configuration of lamps. An example of a complex lighting unit for the home use is the LivingColors™ lamp of the Applicant. The LivingColors™ lamp comprises a radio remote control, which enables a user to comfortably set up the lighting color and intensity, particularly to select a preferred color from a range of colors. The user may also operate several LivingColors™ forming a lighting system at home and also control several lamps with one remote control.
WO2008/068693A1 relates to replacing a device in a network like a lighting control system, particularly a wireless network. For hot replacement of a device, operational data, defining an actual functionality, of the device are stored in storage means. After a physical replacement of the device, the stored data are down load to the new device. Thus, a quick and easy replacement of an existing device of the network is possible.